


Your Velvet Solace

by ava_jamison



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Selina craves, Bruce provides.(Never written them like this before, I don't think. May not ever again! See what you think.)
Relationships: Batman/Catwoman, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	Your Velvet Solace

It had been a hell of a night. She’d been casing a place and didn’t learn a single new piece of intel—so much for the donation to the big cat sanctuary—and on the way home had stopped a mugging. A beating. Whatever. Three against one, and the guy was already down, but they didn’t stop kicking him. 

It had just been so… hard, lately. So much crap in the world, so much pain. It hadn’t helped that she’d just gotten the bad news about the old orphanage… so many bad memories. 

She stripped out of the Catsuit and got into the shower, and scrubbed her body until it tingled, but it wasn’t enough. She needed… more of a tingle. Quite a bit more. She didn’t want it often, but when she did, there was one man who could give it to her. 

***

Bruce swirled the last of his club soda, listening to the ice clink, listening to an insipid man tell him an insipid story.

His carefully modified Rolex softly pinged. Someone had broken into the house. Second floor. His bedroom. “Excuse me,” he said, “I believe I’d like another drink.”

“Here you are, darling,” the starlet said, returning from wherever she had been and handing him a drink. She wanted funding for a movie, so he pawned her off on Lucius and headed up the stairs, evening shoes padding on thick carpet. Even on the second floor he could hear the music from the party, the soft chatter.

Still, even with the cover of sound, he was silent and careful as he opened his door. The only light in the room was a soft glow from one of his bedside lamps, and she was standing by the open window, admiring Mrs. DeRoth’s well-known diamond broach, holding it up in her hand to let it sparkle in the moonlight. 

“Dazzling,” he said, mouth curving, because he meant all of it, her, all beautiful curves, and leather catsuit and sidelong glances. “But, obviously, you didn’t come here to steal from my party guests.”

Selina’s mouth quirked, still pretending to be absorbed in the glittering stones. “Diablo needs a new collar,” she pouted, before adding, low and soft. “Call me kitten.”

Bruce felt his breath catch. It was a signal. Code. She wasn’t always like this, but when she was… well, amazing did not do the experience justice. “Come here,” he said, letting his voice grow rough. “Kitten.”

She finally turned her gaze to him, looking up under long lashes, and made a noise that was almost a purr as she moved closer, hips swaying. She was a vision, and he knew he would give her anything she wanted. Anything she needed. 

She was close enough to touch him, and she did, reaching out a warm hand to grasp his, pulling it to her cheek and rubbing for a moment against his palm. There was that purr again. “I’ve been naughty,” she said, pulling away, lips pursing in a pout. 

Oh. _Oh _.__

__***_ _

__Bruce, as always, rose to the occasion. His imposing length was proudly saluting her through his ridiculously expensive trousers, and she’d only touched his hand. This was going to be exquisite. She pouted at him again and he took a deep breath. She could swear the pupils in his deep sapphire eyes dilated._ _

__Down below, music played, something smoky and warm, and up here, Bruce closed the distance between the two of them, hot and intent, hands coasting up and down the leather of her catsuit, pulling her close. They squeezed on her ass, and he kissed her, lips and tongue cool and tasting of brandy. It surprised her, and she smiled, before welcoming his tongue’s strokes and meeting them with her own, until he took control of the kiss, mastering her mouth. Exactly what she wanted, tonight, and when his hands hitched her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he moaned, kissing her long and hard. When he finally pulled away, his lips moved down her throat. Her collarbone. Hands up and down her catsuit. He squeezed her ass again, taunting. “Do you need it, kitten?” he said, the word sending a ribbon of anticipation furling through her core._ _

__She pulled away, until she could look into those gorgeous blue eyes, and she briefly gave his valiant and ridiculously hard dick a soft squeeze. He gave the tiniest huff of surprise as he encircled her wrist in a firm hold. She leaned close to his ear. “Give it to me,” she whispered, climbing down off of him._ _

__He smiled, just a bit and raised an eyebrow. Appraising. “Turn around.”_ _

__She smiled, trying to hide her triumph, and leaned back against his solid, muscled chest, and let him cup her breasts through leather before he began easing down her zipper. His palms cupped the swell of her breasts above the black lace of her demi-bra, before plunging his hands under the fabric and running his thumbs over all the skin he could reach. She sighed and leaned further into him, into his dense and solid safety. Turned her head to better let the scent of him envelop her, make her feel warm and safe and wanted._ _

__Bruce made a soft, needy sound, and lowered her zipper further, as low as it could go, the snick of it loud in the quiet room, even with the soft music from below, and the subtle change in the sound of Bruce’s breathing as he dipped his hand under her black lace panties, seeking and finding her slicking core._ _

__“You’re ready for me,” he whispered into her ear, nibbling her earlobe. “That’s a good girl.”_ _

__Without meaning to, her hips tipped back against him at the words. At the praise. At how wrecked his voice sounded. She pushed back against him, and hated that his wonderful, generous dick was harder to feel through leather. Less clothes, she thought, but before she could ask it, Bruce was whispering in her ear. “Take it off, kitten. Let me see you.”_ _

__She eased herself out of the catsuit, Bruce reclining on the bed like a god, still in his evening clothes. He watched every tiny movement, pants tented, as she slipped out and shrugged it off. She stayed in her panties and bra. Let him ask or let him strip her himself._ _

__“Come here, darling,” he said, sitting up and patting his thighs, the expectant tone, like she would obviously obey, sending little curling strands of lust feathering up her back. Across the backs of her thighs, like she could already feel him there. She felt herself slicking further, wetter. “Across my lap.” Bruce’s voice was thick with arousal, and he growled as she went, as she bent over his lap, feeling the cool, slippery brush of the fabric of his evening clothes against her bare skin._ _

__Then Bruce pulled back his big, strong hand, and gave her a big strong slap. It might have been a whipcrack in the quiet, softly lit room, and she gasped, her body curving around his thighs, arching up into his next stroke. His length pressed against her belly, insistent through his dress trousers, and she smiled to herself as she whispered, “More.”_ _

__Bruce, ever obedient, gave it to her, bringing his large hand down on her upturned ass, over and over, until she was gasping out with it, flexing one way and then the other. Perched over his rigid dick, she writhed a bit, and Bruce moaned. It was startled, and obviously unbidden, and that was the hottest part of all. She moved again, but this time he was ready, not so vulnerable, and caught her hip with a sure, warm grip._ _

__He slapped her again, and the music from downstairs rolled over into something else, some kind of mellow, slow song, but then he smacked her upturned ass again, and all thoughts were gone, save the feel of his palm, the sharpness, the shifting on his still-clothed thighs, and all the other unyielding muscles he’d engaged to capture her, to hold her._ _

__He hooked a thumb under the waistband of her panties, and dragged them down and, before running cool hands over her warmed cheeks. “Better, kitten?”_ _

__She nodded, and after flicking the clasp on her bra, he picked her up and dropped her on the bed. “Don’t move,” he said, voice deep and low and so commanding that it made her shiver. His face, as he began stripping out of his elegant suit, was heated with his own arousal, his eyes glazed. His hand trembled, almost imperceptibly, as he dragged his clothes off, dropping them where they landed. He took another sip of brandy, looking at her like he would devour her, like she was his. Like something owned._ _

__Then he was on the bed with her, looming over her, eyes dark with lust. He kissed her, rough and needy, and then kissed lower and lower, down her trembling stomach, until he was spreading her legs and moving his lips over her, and then his icy cool tongue lapping against her sex with darting little circling licks. She put her hand in his hair, running through the thick black strands and pushed him into her, just where she needed him. He took her clit between his lips and sucked and if he had done it just a few seconds longer— “Don’t stop,” she gritted out, but she felt him smile against her skin. “Not yet, Kitten,” he said. “I’m in charge tonight.” He climbed up and over her, hands braced on either side of her head. His eyes were blown, and his mouth was wet, and she knew she had done that to him, and the power made her dizzy. Dizzier, when leaned close to whisper. “Turn over for me.”_ _

__Pulse racing, she did as she was told, and he nipped her earlobe. “Good girl.” He kissed the nape of her neck, then her shoulder, then worked his way down her spine, wet, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, and paused when he got to her tailbone, the swell of her ass. He rubbed his cheek against her tender, warm flesh when he got there, and she could feel the hint of stubble. It was delicious, and every nerve ending was firing, alive, tingling. And then…_ _

__His big cool hands massaged her warmed ass, spread her open, and then his tongue was on her, and she squealed as he held her open and licked her there. She pushed back against his grip, and he groaned, but his big, beautiful hands held her fast as he took his time, licking and lapping and nipping at her tender flesh._ _

__Until one of those wonderful hands slipped under her, into the slick warmth of her, and she gasped into the pillow. “Please, Bruce,” she said, not even sure what she was begging for. “Please.”_ _

__He pulled away, breath coming harshly, and climbed up her body, corded muscles in his arms flexing as he braced them on either side of her head. “Kitten,” he said, absolute bedroom voice now, and it was not so far from the voice that it made her whimper. “Tell me what you want.”_ _

__She bit back a smile arching her ass up to his rock-hard dick, leaking and damp between them. “You know what I want, big guy. Give it to me.”_ _

__He groaned, and let his head drop to rest his forehead between her shoulder blades. “Then you shall have it, Kitten. Anything.” And he pulled her up onto her knees and she felt his cockhead, as he pushed into her, slow and lush and luxurious. She arched back, up toward him, and he groaned. “So good,” he whispered. “So good, Selina.”_ _

__He stilled, then slowly fucked in and she met his thrusts, deepening them. The music downstairs changed again, something languid and rhythmic and throbbing and she wasn’t sure if Bruce knew it, but soon they were fucking slowly with the waves of sound. Slow and luscious and deep. He shifted his weight onto one arm so that he could get a hand beneath her again, pressing against and inside her and she whimpered helplessly, pushing back against his dense muscles and leashed power. "Bruce," she whispered. "I'm so close."_ _

__"Shh, kitten. Not yet.”_ _

__“Bruce—" she said, struggling to get the words out. “I can’t! Bruce, I’m going to come.”_ _

__“Shh,” he whispered, breath tickling before he licked behind her ear. “Not yet.” He nipped her throat, and she whimpered again, but she didn’t come. “So good,” he said, stilling the hand at her sex, so that she had to fuck against it herself, torn between pressing against the heel of his palm and pushing up to him, to be taken, hard and sweet. He fucked her slow, rhythmic, and she struggled under him, trying not to come yet, trying to delay the inevitable. For him._ _

__“Bruce,” she said again, and didn’t even care that it sounded like begging. “Please.”_ _

__“Alright,” he said, voice gravel-rough and choked. “Come for me, kitten. Let me feel you come around my cock.”_ _

__Selina let out a small high-pitched moan as everything pent-up, everything she’d been holding back, spiraled from her core, lighting her entire being, rushed from every pore and from deep within, and her throat constricted with a strangled cry as she let go. Inside her and surrounding her and anchoring her, Bruce groaned and shoved hard, once, twice, three times and stilled, and she felt the wet heat of his pleasure as he spilled himself deep within her._ _

__Afterward, they lay side by side, both of them trembling, and she reached for his hand, suddenly shy. He clasped hers, and though they were both looking up at the ceiling, she could tell he was smiling. She stroked the tender skin of his wrist and hoped it would tell him everything she couldn’t say right now. That she needed him, and she loved him, and she loved that he would play these games with her, make everything alright, let her forget everything that was wrong with the world and just let someone be in charge, for once. Not often, but he always… well, rose to the occasion. But she couldn’t say it, not right now, and they were both quiet and content in the afterglow, while a floor below them soft music played, and glasses tinkled. She stroked the tender skin of his wrist, and he must have understood, because he brought her hand to his face, and gently kissed her palm. And even as one song changed to the next, he didn’t let go, and they lay on the bed, holding hands, while their breath returned to normal._ _


End file.
